Rarity's Greatest Fantasy
by Nattam
Summary: Rarity wants Twilight Sparkle to fullfill her greatest fantasy. Twilight has her doubts. Suggestive language, hence M rating.


This is based on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cartoon. As everyone knows, I don't own it; Hasbro does.**  
><strong>

**Rarity's Greatest Fantasy**

-No! said Twilight Sparkle empathetically. Nix. Nu-uh. Zilch chance!

-But please, dearie! said Rarity, her lover since some time back. This is my greatest fantasy! I've had it since before I met you! Since I was a filly! It was the first thing I thought of the first time I laid eyes on you!

Twilight winced visibly.

-Thanks, but that just makes me less willing to try this.

-But... why?

-Because I find that fantasy – no offense – ridiculous and embarrassing, and that it was the first thing you thought of when you saw does not give me bigger confidence in myself, so to say.

Rarity tilted her head, then leaned close across Twilight's neck.

-Dearest lover, we have done some fairly embarrassing things already, haven't we? she purred.

Twilight blushed deeply and began to stammer.

-We-well but those... things we-were embarrassing in a go-good way... If I would do what you ask it would make me feel... silly.

-You wouldn't be silly to me, said Rarity. It would make you even more... attractive and sensual than you already are. It would be deeply arousing...

She kissed Twilight's ear and the other unicorn flinched a little.

-I.. I am so sorry Rarity but... no, I can't.

Rarity pulled back and stared theatrically at her lover.

-You don't love me any more, that's it!

Twilight gasped.

-No no I love you, very much, it's just that I...

Rarity struck her forehead dramatically.

-You think I am ugly? Have I become ugly? I must have become ugly!

She began to make weeping noises.

-No no, you look fabulous, you are gorgeous...

Twilight tried to get closer but Rarity pulled away.

-Then... I am becoming fat! I knew it, oh I knew it! Oh, how you must hate this swollen blob of a body...

-No! Twilight shouted. No and you know it!

-Then you have another! That must be it! I didn't do enough to keep you...

She put her hooves to her face and hulked.

-Rarity, sweetie...

She pulled away from Twilight again, who suddenly got a wary look in her eyes and pulled back herself.

Rarity uncovered her muzzle and placed her front hooves on Twilight's shoulders.

-Who is she? Or is it a he? Were I just... an experiment?

-**Rarity**! Twilight firmly placed Rarity's hooves on the floor. I know your real melodrama well enough to see through a fake tantrum like this.

Rarity grew silent and looked down into the floor, embarrassed. Twilight suddenly giggled.

-But if you can make yourself totally ridiculous, maybe I can too. Go into the bedroom, I will get ready.

Rarity gasped.

-Oh thank you, thank you... you're the best marefriend one could have...

-Now please go there before I change my mind, Twilight said and shook her head. I need some preparation for this you know?

Rarity nodded silently and walked backwards into the bedroom.

Twilight sighed deeply and looked around to see if she could improvise the necessary equipment from Rarity's workroom. She rummaged around and found what she needed.

First, she stood in front of the mirror and, grabbing her mane telekinetically, wound it into a tight knot and secured with some hairpins and a rubber band. Then she levitated Rarity's old, thin-rimmed glasses on her muzzle and mused that it would be the first time in the bedroom she wouldn't see a thing. Finally, as she walked towards the bedroom, she started to slap the wooden ruler she had found against her left front thigh experimentally, using her telekinesis.

When she entered the bedroom Rarity had lain down on the floor, shuddering with expectation, her eyes slightly moist, her breath heavy, her cheeks and muzzle flushed. She looked up at Twilight expectantly.

-Miss Rarity! Twilight said with the sternest, harshest voice she could muster.

-Yes ma'am, Rarity squeaked, barely able to speak with excitement.

-Are you aware of the penalty for an overdue library book?


End file.
